


Fluff Alphabets (Haikyuu!!)

by script_nef



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alphabet, Fluff, Gen, cute shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/script_nef/pseuds/script_nef
Summary: 26 headcanons of Haikyuu boys corresponding to the alphabets
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	1. Hinata Shouyou

**Affection** : How affectionate is he? How does he show affection?

  * Hinata constantly wants to be holding you in any way available to him. He shows his love for you through countless kisses, hugs, texts, phone calls—just about anything.
  * He’s not afraid to proclaim his affection for you on live TV or in interviews but that subsequently means a lot of articles are written about you. Every single one of them is about how much of a doting and loving boyfriend is.



**Baby** : Does he want to start a family?

  * **_Yes._**
  * Children between you and him? Of _course_ he wants them! He’ll wish for them to be carbon copies of you because you’re the best person he knows and by his logic, that means his children will also be the best!
  * Thanks to his experience with Natsu, he’s skilled in taking care of babies and showers them in endless love. Would spend all of his spare time with you and the kids and every other parent will be envious of you.



**Cuddles** : Does he like cuddling? How often does he like hugging?

  * Hinata leaps at any chance to be around you.
  * He’ll use the most trivial excuse or reason to hug you: you look down, I’m hungry, your hair was flying around and you looked pretty, I wanted to check if your shampoo changed and whatnot.
  * You pointed out that since you’re going out with him, he doesn’t really need an excuse you cuddle with you. That made a lightbulb spark and now he just attacks you with surprise hugs whenever he wants.



**Date** : What is a typical date?

  * Exploring hidden corners of the city. This boy _cannot_ sit still and requires physical activities or he’s going to go insane with the amount of energy that stockpiles.
  * He would scour them online or get some recommendations from friends when visiting their cities, or even his fans in the form of comments. It would mainly be cafés/restaurants or trinket shops so he can buy you loads of presents.



**Experience** : How much has he dated before? How does that reflect in this one?

  * He was an adult when he met you and he went out once or twice before, but it didn’t go for very long. This relationship with you is the longest yet!
  * He learnt bits and pieces from his previous relationships like how to treat your significant other and what not to do when dating, but it’s mostly useless since he’s somehow very intuitive in this area.



**Fight** : Do you fight often with him? How does it usually end?

  * Fights are incredibly rare, nearly none each year. The fact that you’re both so understanding and kind plays a factor. 
  * He also hates fighting with you because he believes every moment with the person he loves needs to be happy, even though that’s unrealistic.
  * He’s incredibly stubborn and will argue with you if he thinks he’s right. The fight can drag out for days but you eventually reconcile through talking and spend the rest of the day cuddling.



**Gentle** : How does he treat you?

  * Hinata isn’t gentle, despite popular beliefs. He’s driven by his emotions way too much and won’t realise when he’s putting physical pressure on you. Of course, he’ll back off once you say it.
  * Once he realises you’ve been saying that a lot, he’ll try to restrain himself but it doesn’t work. The second he sees you it’s just “!!!! [Name]!!!” and all control is chucked out the window.



**Hand** : Does he like holding your hand? How often?

  * When walking down the street or relaxing in the house, his hand is always glued onto yours. He uses it to tug and maneuver you around crowds and streets to arrive at your destination quickly.
  * Sometimes he draws little characters or writes with his thumb on your hand and asks what he wrote. It’s always things like simplified versions of your favourite anime characters or “I love you”



**Impression** : What was your first impression of him?

  * “Who is this absolute sunshine and how can I love him?”
  * Hinata tried to help you find your way after you were lost but he’s directionally challenged as well so… In conclusion, you spent around an hour walking aimlessly around the town. In that time, you somehow fell for him and asked for his phone number first. 
  * Even though it was obvious that he was as lost as you, he did his best to calm you down and led the way with unearned confidence which stole your heart.



**Jealousy** : Does he get jealous easily? What sets him off?

  * This boy _cannot_ feel jealousy. At least in the romance area.
  * His heart is too wide and pure for any ugly emotions to rear their head in. If someone is constantly around you he’ll think “[Name] is so popular! I’m so happy everyone knows how cool they are!” and that’s it.
  * He’ll get kind of pouty if you say Kageyama is cool in front of him though. Hinata knows Kags is incomparable in volleyball skills so it’ll set his competitive fire even stronger.



**Kiss** : Is he good at kissing? When does he kiss you?

  * He likes innocent pecks all over your face whenever the mood strikes him. He doesn’t kiss deeper than that voluntarily. Sure, he’ll do it once you say it but not by himself.
  * He presses longer ones to your lips when he’s absolutely elated and cannot express his emotions in any other way. 



**Love** : Who said “I love you” first? And when does he say it?

  * Hinata said it first with such ease and energy. Like it was something obvious and common.
  * It was as he was leaving for his morning jog and you called after him to take a jacket. He kissed you on your forehead and yelled “I love you!” as he was slipping out of the door. It left you dumbstruck and frozen from your spot until you melted with a blush.
  * It was, of course, returned when he came back with tons of kisses and hugs.



**Memory** : What’s his favourite memory with you?

  * The moment he saw you after winning his first match with you watching from the crowd. His head snapped to you as soon as the last point for the match was won and you had the most dazzling smile on. 
  * It just filled him with such joy and happiness to see that you took the time out of your busy schedule to watch him. His heart basically just exploded when you hugged him afterwards and gushed about how amazing he was flying around.
  * You came to plenty of his matches after that, but nothing ever beat that rush of exhilaration he felt from the first time.



**Nickname** : Does he give you a nickname? Do you have one for him?

  * You have plenty for him: sunshine, love, tangerine, cutie, Shou, my light and more cheesy ones in private. He once asked you why you don’t call him those ones in public in front of all his friends and teammates while listing them off which basically killed you.
  * Once he realised that it was slightly embarrassing, he exclaimed that he loves hearing the nicknames in your voice and you should never be embarrassed. But he still understands if you don’t want to call him that.
  * His nicknames include shortening your name or adding “-chan” to the end of it.



**Open** : How open is he about his feelings?

  * So open. Hinata will shout how much he loves you from rooftops and mountain peaks if he feels like it. He never lets you doubt his love for you and constantly reassures you
  * The first time he mentioned you by “I’ll be back in time for dinner, [Name]-chan!” before running to the changing room made everyone double-take. After that, even when he received a scolding, he always says “I was able to perform better because [Name]-chan was cheering for me!” or something like that



**PDA** : Is he fine with PDA? How far can he go?

  * King of PDA right here, does not give a damn where you are. If you’re next to him and he wants to hug or kiss you? Then you’re going to receive them affections, there is no escape.
  * A private room of a restaurant, in the middle of a busy shopping centre, in a couple’s seat in the cinemas, nothing matters to him other than you.



**Quirk** : Habits or something he does which is unexpected?

  * Likes hiking in the afternoon. He started it first because the rough terrain would be a good workout for his leg muscles and help him in volleyball, but eventually does it whenever he’s feeling restless or bored. He’s super thankful that Japan is like, 70% mountains and tries to visit a new one every week.
  * Begs you to tag along because the scenery is wonderful and he wants to share it with you. Hinata wasn’t lying when he said the sunset was beautiful, the view is stunning.
  * Sometimes brings a picnic basket whenever you’re feeling a little down and feeds you a mountain worth of food while watching the sky change into red and orange.



**Relax** : What activities do you do with him to relax?

  * Playing video games together, often competing against each other.
  * Hinata received a variety of popular video games from Kenma a while back and is determined to clear all of them. He spends hours and hours of free time with you, glued on the sofa with you on his lap. It doesn’t really last though, since you wiggle and squirm so much during Mario Kart.
  * It usually starts in the afternoon until dinner, just hours and light competitiveness and fun. The loser usually has to clean up after the meal is finished.



**Support** : How supportive is he of your dreams? What do you do for him?

  * He’s like a serotonin boost that even being around him makes you feel more energised and motivated. Whenever you feel wiped out or exhausted, he’s right there to say positive things and encourage you to finish the assignment which is causing a massive migraine.
  * When you’re done, he’ll have some chocolate and warm tea to help you relax.
  * You pack him cute lunch boxes if you have time in the morning and put sticky notes of loving messages in it. His teammates get jealous when they see him giggling and texting you a response. 
  * But the best way to support him is to attend his matches and cheer for him.



**Talk** : What does he like talking about?

  * He loves talking to you about the experiences he had overseas. How different and free Brazil is, how lively and funny everyone is. Or the new players he met and trained with when he has practice matches against them.
  * He loves it when you talk about your childhood and all the things you went through before meeting him. There’s always something new to find out about you and he won’t stop until he knows every single detail about your life.



**Umbrella** : What’s his favourite weather/season?

  * Hinata’s favourite weather reflects his personality: a warm summer’s day. Not one of those unbearably hot and humid ones but one where the cool wind blows and the sun is pleasantly warm on your skin. 
  * He uses these days to go on a walk around the neighbourhood with you, mostly ending with a stroll around the park. Of course, he slathers on sunscreen on the both of you because safety first and he _really_ needs to get rid of the remaining suncream from Brazil.



**Vaunt** : Does he like showing you off?

  * Hell yes, this boy flaunts you to everyone who’s willing to listen. Why wouldn’t he? You’re literally the best person he knows!
  * Not obnoxiously like “[Name]-chan is better than anyone else!” but more of a fanboy style. For instance: “I went to one of their presentations secretly and they were _so_ eloquent and perfect, I can’t believe they’re dating _me_ ” like he isn’t one of the most sought after athletes in the entire country.
  * It’s to the point where his fans can recite facts about you and it leaves you confused.
  * “Shouyou, why does the public know all these things about me?” “Ummm…”



**World** : Where does he take you for vacation?

  * Definitely Brazil, specifically the same city he spent two years in. When he arrives, he’ll try to introduce you to all of his friends and acquaintances with the biggest smile.
  * He acts as a tour guide and shows you all the hidden favourite spots he found in his time there. Also teaches you some Portuguese and learns Spanish with you.
  * Of course, playing beach volleyball takes up a large amount of time over there. You joined in a couple of times even though your skills were considerably lacking than the other side.
  * It was mainly just for fun and experience (and ogling at Hinata ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))



**X-ray** : What happens when you’re injured or sick?

  * This is painful—because of his memory of The Fever, he always tries to keep his body in tip-top shape. So your concerns of him overworking himself or falling ill get reduced to a minimum.
  * If _you’re_ the one that’s sick, then he’s by your bed 24/7, ready to do anything you want or need. He calls up Iwaizumi and his teammates for advice and writes everything down, following it to a T.



**Yearn** : How much does he miss/pine for you when apart?

  * So damn much. This boy misses you the moment he steps into the plane and texts you until the flight attendant tells him to put the device away. It’s mostly heart emojis and selfies so he can look at them while flying.
  * It becomes a ritual that no matter what, no matter the difference in time, you have to call each other at least 3 times a day. It doesn’t have to be meal times but it _has_ to be at least 3 times.
  * If not, he’ll be sad for the rest of the day and sulk the entire time he’s off the court. Eventually, his teammates all call you to please help this moody wing spiker.



**ZZZ** : Does he have sleeping habits?

  * Fidgets and moves around a lot in his sleep. Always wakes up in a different position and he’s so confused and disorientated. 
  * This kind of makes it hard for you since you sleep together so the solution was: buy a king-sized bed. It was like a whole new experience.
  * It works well until he once pushed you off. Your yelp woke him up and he apologised so much and nearly cried even though you were laughing and said it was okay.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr account](https://script-nef.tumblr.com/)


	2. Kageyama Tobio

**Affection** : How affectionate is he? How does he show affection?

  * It depends on the location but he’s generally very affectionate and loving. 
  * Not so good on the “confessions of love” or “love serenade” front but expresses them through little things he does for you.
  * Like picking up your favourite snacks on the way home or trying to teach you volleyball so you understand what’s happening when you visit his matches or practices. When you look into his eyes, there’s nothing but desire and love for you.



**Baby** : Does he want to start a family?

  * He wouldn’t mind and leaves the decision to you.
  * He’s not all that good with kids but there’s no doubt that he would try his best to be a great dad for his children.
  * ***spoiler alert*** So you know how his parents weren’t around all that much in his childhood? He doesn’t want that for his babies. He’ll make sure to be involved in his children’s lives and be as attentive as he can be. And hopefully play some volleyball with them.
  * Although to do that, he wants to put them off for a while because he’s currently incredibly busy as the best setter in Japan. He’s also thinking of you because you’re successful in your career right now and doesn’t want to take that from you.



**Cuddles** : Does he like cuddling? How often does he like hugging?

  * Poor boy is touch-starved and intends to never have you feel the same way.
  * Hugs you whenever he sees you: after matches, returning home, watching movies, cooking dinner and on and on and on.
  * He would rest his head on your shoulder or head and squeeze tightly. Or sometimes fiddle with your hair. And hope that you understand how much he loves you through these small acts of affection.



**Date** : What is a typical date?

  * It’s usually watching movies/TV shows or teaching him cooking. Since he’s entire childhood was volleyball-based, he missed out on classic shows like Doraemon, Pokémon and animes. So you try to help him become educated.
  * The food front is abysmal. There’s a theory that when he was born, his volleyball stats were maxed but everything else was sacrificed in its stead.
  * Other times it’s going shopping because he has an absolutely _terrible_ fashion sense or doesn’t try at all. Everything is either black or grey so you try to give him some colour which works out perfectly because _hello?_ Japan’s next top model is ready to be contracted over here. Effortlessly beautiful and catches everyone in the shop’s attention.



**Experience** : How much has he dated before? How does that reflect in this one? 

  * You’re his first significant other!! *party blowers and confetti*
  * He was incredibly clumsy and confused when it comes to dating and being a boyfriend, but years of practice helped him. He regularly asked for what you wanted and expected from him and did his best to achieve that. And now he can understand your moods from the smallest signs.
  * He didn’t understand boundaries very well but as soon as you say something like “please stop”, he immediately leaps back and apologises. And he remembers what he did wrong so he never does it again.



**Fight** : Do you fight often with him? How does it usually end?

  * Fights don’t happen often and even then, it ends pretty quickly.
  * He can’t concentrate on anything if he knows you’re mad at him and tries to understand anything he did wrong to make sure those kinds of arguments never happen again. He goes around asking everyone for their help and opinion on the matter and tries to find the fastest way to fix the relationship.
  * If you did something wrong, he doesn’t back up. No matter how much he loves you, you have to apologise if you’re the cause. He _is_ quite stubborn when he knows he’s in the right.



**Gentle:** How does he treat you?

  * In the beginning, he barely even held you because he didn’t understand how his strength should be adjusted for you. Slight paranoia of “what happens if I hurt them?” crept into his mind.
  * So when you asked if he didn’t like physical contact, he panicked and confessed his predicament. You laughed and said “I’m not a glass doll. Besides, if you don’t try, are we going to stay in this relationship with no touching at all?”
  * So after months of careful and tentative touches, he got a hang of it and is now completely gentle whenever he initiates physical contact.



**Hand:** Does he like holding your hand? How often?

  * Kageyama is fascinated by the size difference between your hand and his.
  * Holds your hand as frequently as he can and fiddles with your fingers. Often interlaces his fingers with yours and loves how your hand fits perfectly into his.



**Impression** : What was your first impression of him?

  * Not that great (Feat. Death glare and lack of vocabulary)
  * You visited one of his matches in high school and caught him just _glaring_ at you with the most piercing eyes. It made you think “Does he hate me or something? I’ve never even spoken to _or_ seen him before!”
  * Needless to say, it threw you off and made you kind of avoided him whenever you went to their matches. He was secretly dejected when you would slip away from his sight. He was just staring at you because you were so radiant and beautiful that it took his breath away. 
  * Thankfully, after talking to the third years, the misunderstanding cleared and you started hanging out with him. 



**Jealousy:** Does he get jealous easily? What sets him off?

  * He doesn’t get jealous easily because he trusts you and knows you love him with everything you have like he does for you. 
  * Rare occasions where he gets annoyed is when you become a fan of other setters and praise them for their skills. He’ll sulk and say “I’ll beat them all so you can see I’m the best.”



**Kiss:** Is he good at kissing? When does he kiss you?

  * His kisses are soft but pretty long. Just spends the entire time pressing his lips against yours and doesn’t even dare to do more than that. 
  * If you want to do deeper than that? Then you gotta start it, because this boy is too scared of making you feel uncomfortable. 



**Love:** Who said “I love you” first? And when does he say it?

  * You. definitely you. This boy was seriously too shy when the relationship started to give away anything.
  * He immediately replied “I love you too” once you admitted it.
  * Nowadays he says it before falling asleep, whispering against your ear.



**Memory** : What’s his favourite memory with you?

  * The first “date” you had with him, when he came over to your house for a tutoring session. You weren’t going out back then but it’s one of his most treasured memories.
  * It was his first time being alone with you and he thought about how perfect you were. How patient and understanding you were even though he couldn’t comprehend anything.
  * It was also the day he learned the most about you through your chatter after the session.



**Nickname** : Does he give you a nickname? Do you have one for him?

  * You have some for him like Blueberry, Prince Charming (in exchange for the King of the Court), volleyball dork and so on
  * He doesn’t have any for you. He prefers to call you by your name because he thinks it’s beautiful and most importantly, it’s _your name_. Would shorten it but he never calls you that in public. Our boy is too shy //^//



**Open** : How open is he about his feelings?

  * The weird thing about Kageyama is that once in private, he confesses his feelings for you like it’s a fact. No hesitation, no embarrassment, just his overwhelming love for you. In fact, it makes you blush a lot because of how unashamed he is.
  * But if someone else asks him about his feelings for you, he clams up. Sometimes he even refuses to look at the person and hides his face because of how red it became. He can eek out an incredibly quiet “I love them” and that’s it.



**PDA** : Is he fine with PDA? How far can he go?

  * He’ll turn into a flaming blueberry but tries to do it if you want to.
  * His limit is kissing on the lips. Hugging and hand-holding is “okay” but the edges of his ears will be tinged in red and hot to the touch. If you initiate the kiss, he becomes unresponsive and needs to rest for a while.
  * If someone manages to snap a shot of you two kissing and upload it for the world to see, he’s never going to live it down. He’ll be so embarrassed but also happy that the world can see how much he loves you.



**Quirk** : Habits or something he does which is unexpected?

  * He gives you manicures.
  * You asked him once when he was taking care of his nails and he responded with “do you want me to do yours?” and _boom_ your nails have never looked better.
  * Does his best to make yours amazing and neat as possible, working at each cuticle with Bobby Fischer intensity. It’s to the point where you have to push his head away and say “Sweetie, your face is a centimetre from my nails.”
  * Expands his skills to painting as well. How he found the time, you will never know.



**Relax** : What activities do you do with him to relax?

  * Taking naps together. Kageyama runs on a tight and strict schedule which stresses him sometimes, so the best thing you can do with him is to take afternoon naps.
  * Just talk or sing quietly and he’s out like a light. He demands you sleep cuddled with him even if it’s in the blazing heat of summer. Even bought 2 fans to convince you that you would be fine while snuggling him.



**Support** : How supportive is he of your dreams? What do you do for him?

  * No matter what you do or what you want to do, this boy is there to back you up and encourage you every step of the way. Will try to help you even with limited knowledge with your work and tries not to bother you when working.
  * He loves it when you come to his matches and cheer him on. Every time he scores a point or sets a really good toss he turns to you at the end of the rally. Whenever you smile and wave to show your support he gets these explosions in his chest and it keeps him going no matter what.



**Talk** : What does he like talking about?

  * Most of his talk would be about volleyball (of course) or you.
  * Everyone knows he loves volleyball with his entire heart and most of his social life revolves around it. But for the first time in interviews or when chatting with fans, he would finally say something from his personal life if it has to do with you.
  * To you, he recounts all the things he did that day and how much he missed you when he comes back home.



**Umbrella** : What’s their favourite weather/season?

  * He likes cold winter days, preferably when it’s snowing. It’s the _best_ when he wakes up with you and sheets of snow are covering the roads. 
  * Making sure you’re warm, wearing hats and gloves, he would build snowmen and get into snowball fights with you. Due to his infuriating athletic prowess, he always wins and leaves you soaked from head to toe.
  * “Why cover me in all these layers if you’re going to drench me with snowballs?!” “You’d get hypothermia if you don’t though.” 
  * But he makes up for it with cuddles and hot chocolates



**Vaunt** : Does he like showing you off?

  * Not really. He doesn’t hide you from the world or deny that he’s dating anyone because he’s so proud of you and this relationship which impacts him in more ways he can express.
  * But at the same time, he doesn’t want your privacy to be invaded and therefore doesn’t give out personal information like names. He does, however, share bits like “they got a promotion” or “We tried painting together. It didn’t end well.” The viewers understand the extent of his love for you when they see him smile when talking about you. 



**World** : Where does he take you for vacation?

    * He doesn’t really care for vacations but knows you like them. That’s why he listens and writes down all the places you said you want to go to, even if it’s in passing. Like Sapporo during the Snow Festival or the beaches of Okinawa. Paris or Hawaii.
    * And even places which he thinks you might like from all your previous comments and remarks.



**X-ray** : What happens when you’re injured or sick?

  * If it’s a physical injury, he knows how to take care of it due to his years of playing volleyball where he came into contact with tons of athletes getting hurt. Like sprains, pulled muscles, bruises and cuts—he’s got it under control.
  * If you’re running a fever, then he’s a bit more panicky. Searches up how to take care of someone who's sick and reads so much even though he might not understand all of them. Tries and fails to cook some soup or porridge but brings you lots of tea and medication.
  * He tries his best not to get injured or sick because he knows you’ll worry and doesn’t want to burden you :( But loves it when you nurse him



**Yearn** : How much does he miss/pine for you when apart?

  * Because of his and your work, mornings and afternoons are spent apart and he doesn’t like it one bit, not at all. He’s always thinking about you and is restless if he doesn’t see or hear from you. 
  * But he also doesn’t want to be overbearing or controlling. So he waits for you to contact first most of the time. If he’s had a bad day, then he’ll call you first.
  * Checks up on you a lot by messages and calls, receiving looks of surprise from all his teammates. He loves it when you send him videos of yourself telling him to cheer up and endure the time apart.



**ZZZ** : Does he have sleeping habits?

  * He’s a calm sleeper and doesn’t really move around when snoozing away. Tossing and turning, sure, but nothing more than that.
  * Besides, he’s pretty much anchored in place with you in his arms.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr account](https://script-nef.tumblr.com/)


	3. Oikawa Tooru

**Affection** : How affectionate is he? How does he show affection?

  * Oikawa is comparable to an overgrown puppy when it comes to you.
  * He leaves messages and notes on how much he loves and appreciates you every day. 
  * He wakes up early every day for his morning run, leaving you to sleep away in the bed. By the time he comes back, you’ve gone off to work.
  * So before he goes out, he packs a lunch with a little post-it which says things like “I hope everything works out great today” or “Don’t forget I love you!” which brightens up your day.



**Baby** : Does he want to start a family?

  * He’d want to wait a bit even if he did. Oikawa is realistic about his work and yours, the amount of time and effort needed to raise a child along with the financial implications. 
  * He would want to be there for his kids, but is also unwilling to leave his career. So he would try to find a middle ground with you and try to juggle a half-half home and work life because he believes both parents need to share responsibilities equally.



**Cuddles** : Does he like cuddling? How often does he like hugging?

  * Every time he sees you, his automatic and reflexive action is a hug. 
  * You could be covered in mud, wearing a truckload of fragrance (a specific one he doesn’t like), sleeping on the sofa, cooking dinner; his body just moves before he realises it.
  * It makes him feel safe and loved, even if he’s the one caging you in his arms.



**Date** : What is a typical date?

  * Because he’s so popular and everyone can notice him when you guys go out, he prefers indoor dates or isolated camping. Just so that you can be together with no one to bother and ask for autographs. 
  * Either just doing simple things like finishing puzzles or making new recipes, anything he can do with you is fine. 
  * During camps, he loves making campfires and roasting marshmallows. You told him about s’mores and now that has become a necessity for him. 



**Experience** : How much has he dated before? How does that reflect in this one? 

  * He’s gone out with plenty of people before, but only because they were part of his fan group and confessed first. _He’s_ the one who confessed out of the two of you, and he was blushing so much while asking you out.
  * Still, he picked up a few tricks and experiences to help with his boyfriend skills for you. He never forgets anniversaries, always asks for your opinion first, remains attentive and spends a lot of time with you.
  * A girl once broke up with him because he was spending too much time with volleyball, but he vows to never let that happen with you. 



**Fight** : Do you fight often with him? How does it usually end?

  * The problem is that he’s hot-headed sometimes and does _not_ understand the meaning of limits. Arguments happen often but they end relatively well, when you both calm down and talk about your problems.
  * You both know that fights are necessary to help the relationship grow and understand each other but it doesn’t make it any easier. Feelings get hurt and you spend time apart, but in the end, it gets mended over late-night talks.



**Gentle:** How does he treat you?

  * Like you’re the ruler of the world and he’s just a humble servant. He’s literally willing to do anything (except illegal deeds) for you. This boy is _whipped_.
  * If you ask for anything, he’ll find a way to get it for you. Unless it takes an exorbitant amount of money. He constantly buys you clothes, cakes, games, everything. 
  * He makes sure you know you’re loved by him and will take every chance he gets to show it to you. 



**Hand:** Does he like holding your hand? How often?

  * Hand-holding is like a greeting for him. Just like with hugs, this boy cannot get enough physical contact when it comes to you. 
  * His finger laces with yours firmly as if to say “I’m here right now” and he hopes it fills you with assurance and love as it does for him.



**Impression** : What was your first impression of him?

  * A popular ikemen with a never-ending smile who gets hit a lot by this other dude.
  * Oikawa is famous in Seijou and everywhere else, so it wasn’t hard to get an initial impression from all of his fans’ squealing and gushing. Apparently, he’s this perfect prince who’s as pretty as hell and an amazing volleyball player.
  * His first impression of you was a kind and different seatmate. You had the (mis)fortune of getting placed next to him which garnered a lot of envy from his fans. He liked you since you weren’t squealing and obsessing over him like the others.



**Jealousy:** Does he get jealous easily? What sets him off?

  * Gets jealous really easily but tries to play it off. Like “Ah, [Name]-chan, are you confessing your love for other people when your one and only boyfriend is right here? I feel so neglected!” or other whiny comments.
  * Subtly latches onto you during and after matches, smiling threateningly at the other boys.
    * “Tooru, knock it off. You have no reason to be jealous. I don’t like them.” 
    * “I know, but they like _you_. I can see it in their eyes.” 
    * “Really? How?” 
    * “They’re looking at you like I used to when I started falling for you.”



**Kiss:** Is he good at kissing? When does he kiss you?

  * Thousands of pecks or light kisses every day and hundreds of deep ones in private. Oikawa kisses you so damn much that it feels like he has a disease which will kill him if he doesn’t kiss you at least once every hour or so.
  * His favourites are forehead kisses and neck bites. He nibbles on your skin which makes you shriek and hit him repeatedly, but he absolutely loves it. 



**Love:** Who said “I love you” first? And when does he say it?

  * He said it first while trying to cheer you up. He’s noticed how you were feeling a bit down lately and tentatively asked if anything was wrong.
  * Then you mumbled about all his fans and if you were enough for him, which just completely shattered his heart. So he rattled off all the things he admired and cherished about you, like how you’re always so dedicated or caring.
  * He pressed kisses to your hand and whispered “You know I love you, right?” and squeezed you half to death when you said “Me too.”



**Memory** : What’s his favourite memory with you?

  * The moment you cried during an argument. This gets a lot of weird looks from people, which once included you, and they ask “Are you, by any chance, a sadist?” or something along those lines. But he isn’t.
  * Oikawa loves that moment because it proves to him you’re willing to be truthful and vulnerable to him, something he struggled to do in front of you. It showed him you care about this relationship and that you’re invested in it.
  * There’s plenty of other memories with you he treasures, but this one always warms his heart. (He doesn’t like seeing you cry though.)



**Nickname** : Does he give you a nickname? Do you have one for him?

  * He gives you a whole lot of really, _really_ cheesy ones. Like “if you call me this in front of people I know outside, I’ll die from embarrassment” level ones.
  * Examples include: my everything, cream puff, the radiant sun, sugar bear etc. Overly sweet ones. He likes how you blush and squirm away when he calls you these. 
  * Everyone looks at him like “what the hell, dude” but he doesn’t give a damn.



**Open** : How open is he about his feelings?

  * Oikawa doesn’t hesitate to tell you about his moods and feelings. He once hid them from you, thinking he needs to be stronger than that, but you lectured him for about an hour about it. Now he tells you everything he feels.
  * Says if he’s sad, lonely, happy, excited, _everything_. You share all of your feelings with him as well and it makes it feel like you’re closer together now.



**PDA** : Is he fine with PDA? How far can he go?

  * He’s casual and comfortable with PDA, but it gets more intense when you’re with his friends. Like the third year gang from Seijou.
  * He doesn’t really get it either, but seeing you interact with his friends makes a bubble in his chest which feels like it’s going to explode at any moment. He gives you plenty of kisses and hugs, gaining boos from all his friends. He just sticks his tongue out at them, saying “I‘m dating someone and you guys aren’t!”



**Quirk** : Habits or something he does which is unexpected?

  * He likes stargazing. It stems from his love/obsession of aliens, which continues to this day, but he realised how expansive and beautiful space is. He becomes quiet every time he gazes up to the night sky, his thoughts just drifting away.
  * Some of the constellations have fun myths behind them which he enjoys as well. He sometimes recites it for you as a nighttime story, to help you fall asleep.
  * You bought him a projector once as a present. It now illuminates your bedroom every night.



**Relax** : What activities do you do with him to relax?

  * Going to a spa together, getting facials and massages. Oikawa cares a lot about his beauty and the state of his muscles, so a spa is one of his favourite places in the world. 
  * He would talk to you for the entire massage, saying random and stupid things which makes you laugh and move around a lot. You have to apologise to the masseurs all the time, even though they’ve become used to it.



**Support** : How supportive is he of your dreams? What do you do for him?

  * Oikawa constantly reassures and cheers for you as you do for him. He gives you tips and hacks on solving certain problems or brings you your favourite food to bring your mood up. 
  * He has unwavering faith in your words and pushes you to finish the assignments to the best of your abilities. If you’re getting burnt out, then he just takes you off the laptop and makes you sleep.
  * For him, he loves seeing your face in the bleachers, calling out and screaming for him. It fills him with extra energy which helps him nail a service ace.



**Talk** : What does he like talking about?

  * What it would be like if you stayed with him forever. He loves imagining a future with you, from a year to a decade to the moment he dies. 
    * “My best traits are my sappiness and my love for you, [Name]-chan!”
  * He sees older couples doing little activities together and takes photos and sends them to you with “Maybe we can do that!”



**Umbrella** : What’s his favourite weather/season?

  * A day with a clear sky, not a single cloud to be seen anywhere. But the sun isn’t too hot either, just the right temperature. The breeze will be light, cooling him down to a perfect temperature.
  * He’ll lay with you in the back porch, just staring up to the sky in silence. His hand will be linked to yours and eventually fall into an afternoon nap. It’ll be nighttime when he wakes up but you’ll still be sleeping. Then he carries you inside to the bed and starts cooking dinner.



**Vaunt** : Does he like showing you off?

  * So much. So, _so_ much. Once Oikawa starts talking about how amazing you are, he’s not going to shut up for another half an hour or so. The record, timed by you, was 47 minutes and 23 seconds. 
  * The other person will literally start walking away and he won’t notice.
  * After his long and emotional speech with no audience, his expression will turn into that pea-eyed face (☉_☉) and he’d be like “where’d they go?”



**World** : Where does he take you for vacation?

  * A new place for both of you, a country where anything and everything can happen. On the rare occasions he gets a long time off, he makes sure to create new memories for you.
  * He even bought one of those scratch-off maps to record all the places you visited with him. Most of South America is done and he hopes to finish the U.S. soon.
  * He loves meeting new people or learning new customs and knows you love them as well. He especially loves how your eyes light up when you see amazing landscapes and beautiful festivals.



**X-ray** : What happens when you’re injured or sick?

  * If it’s a simple cold, then he tries to cheer you up by being bright and happy while taking care of you. Feeding you plenty of food and water, bringing you medicine, watching TV shows together, a perfect experience.
  * If you’re hospitalised, then he’s instantly crushed and _cannot_ function. He spends every single second he can next to your bed and holds your hand, pressing kisses onto it. 
  * Waterworks starts the moment you wake up and he becomes a leech, pressing himself to your body and refusing to let go. 



**Yearn** : How much does he miss/pine for you when apart?

  * He texts you every chance he gets, updating you on the most mundane and little things in his life. It’s because he knows you enjoy them, learning about his life away from you and all the new people he met.
  * He once received a little plushie version of you from his fans, modelled after one of his photos with you on social media, and he sleeps with it every day. Every night before he goes to sleep, he sends you a selfie with something like “:( Nothing beats the original though <3”.



**ZZZ** : Does he have sleeping habits?

  * Covers you with his body regardless of the season and hugs you _so_ tightly against him that it feels like you’re in the grasps of an octopus. It’s great in winter but really annoying in summer, especially if it’s a humid day and you’re both sweating.
  * Even if you try to push him off, his iron grip on you doesn’t relax and somehow even tightens. After weeks of that, you basically just gave up and invested in better air conditioning.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr account](https://script-nef.tumblr.com/)


	4. Tsukishima Kei

**Affection** : How affectionate is he? How does he show affection?

  * Tsukishima isn’t all that affectionate, but tries to make sure you know he loves you. 
  * Like helping you with studies or buying you books which you commented on before. It shows he pays attention to everything you’ve said, even in passing.
  * From a salty and seemingly uncaring boy, that’s one of the best things you can ask for.



**Baby** : Does he want to start a family?

  * Have you _seen_ this guy? He’s the type to despise babies and claim they’re nothing but crying and whining migraine producers. 
  * If you _absolutely_ want to have them, then he’s going to have a long talk with you. He doesn’t think he’ll be the best dad due to his personality but is willing to try if you’re absolutely adamant on the idea of kids.
  * Only one though. He really doesn’t think he can take more than that. 



**Cuddles** : Does he like cuddling? How often does he like hugging?

  * If you ask for one, he’ll definitely hug you but not without blushing. He’s not very used to physical contact with others but slowly learns them with you.
  * Most of his hugs are him just towering over you and pulling you into his embrace. He’ll hug you whenever you’re feeling down or lonely, as if to say “I’m here for you.” Tsukishima may not seem like it, but he’s pretty attentive of your moods and conditions.



**Date** : What is a typical date?

  * You both love learning things, so dates are usually to informative places like museums, aquariums and art galleries. You would sometimes act as a curator and explain things in your specialty to him while he does the same.
  * You also go around quizzing each other on random exhibits like “what era do you think that was made?” and the person with the lower score after hours of walking around has to pay for lunch. 



**Experience** : How much has he dated before? How does that reflect in this one?

  * He’s had plenty of confessions before but you’re the first one he accepted. It was a drunken confession after being friends for a year but his brain was clear enough to accept. 
  * He’s not experienced and that added to his default personality, he had a lot to learn. Communication is key in a relationship and he also searches up what kinds of things a boyfriend should do. 
  * You laughed when you found out he does that but it’s honestly very cute and adorable.



**Fight** : Do you fight often with him? How does it usually end?

  * Fights are common and incredibly messy. Lots of shouting and structured arguments from both sides because you’re both smart as hell and you gotta put those debate skills somewhere.
  * It ends once you both calm down and have a clear head. 
  * Once you got heated up and yelled so much that your vocal cords got damaged and spat out a tiny bit of blood. Which made him stop immediately and run to the kitchen to get you some warm tea and then apologised.



**Gentle:** How does he treat you?

  * Verbally? Tsukishima is _scathing_. No sugarcoats, this boy is salt incarnate with a tongue sharp enough to cut through Wall Maria. You, of course, are the same. In university, everyone called you two “that fighting couple” because you guys were constantly bantering.
  * Of course, he treats you well because he drinks his ‘respect others’ juice. It’s hidden under a couple of mountains of salt, but this boy cares about you the most and constantly worries about you.



**Hand:** Does he like holding your hand? How often?

  * He often holds your hand outside so that he knows you’re not wandering off. He also likes comparing his hand size to yours and teases you saying “you’re so tiny” as if he wasn’t a 190cm titan.
  * He also holds your hand during movies, especially scary ones, to help you calm down and not be frightened so much. It sometimes turns into a competition to see who has a stronger grip which alleviates some of the tension.



**Impression** : What was your first impression of him?

  * Absolutely terrible. This was expected with his aloof personality and sharp remarks. You took a history class together in university.
  * You had to work together for a project and _wow_ , things got off to a rough start. He was having a bad day and accidentally took it out on you. Of course, you didn’t back down and spat back insults as well. So shit went sideways real quick.
  * Your initial impression got better as you worked together but you still bring it up to this day. It makes him feel guilty but you laugh it off and say “who would have guessed we would go out?”



**Jealousy:** Does he get jealous easily? What sets him off?

  * A lot of other people ask you out because they either don’t know you’re dating him or doesn’t believe it. He had a reputation during university for being incredibly smart but also rude. They just can’t believe you’d go out with him.
  * But he doesn’t get jealous because one, you’re not his possession and can hang out with anyone you want, and two, you’re dating and love him. Other people can love you but he’s the one with you at the end of the day, so who cares.



**Kiss:** Is he good at kissing? When does he kiss you?

  * Tsukishima is not fond of deep kisses because he doesn’t find the idea of exchanging saliva that attractive. However, he’s fine with any other ones. 
  * He especially likes forehead and top-of-the-head kisses. It’s the easiest physically and comforts him as well.



**Love:** Who said “I love you” first? And when does he say it?

  * He said it first, half-awake. It was your weekly movie night and he was so tired from all the assignments and projects that he drifted off to sleep during the movie. It was near the end so you waited until the ending credits rolled.
  * Thankfully you were watching it in bed, otherwise you’d have to wake him up because you can’t carry him to bed. So you shifted him a bit to lay him down but he woke up from your movements.
  * He was super disorientated but the second he saw your face, he mumbled “love you…” then went straight back to sleep. He doesn’t remember it though. 
  * When you told him about it, he refused to acknowledge it happened.



**Memory** : What’s his favourite memory with you?

  * When he came back home to see you sing his favourite song in the living room. It was his favourite song since childhood and brings up a lot of memories.
  * He put it on a lot and you like it too. He knows you don’t like singing in front of other people, but the fact that you’re singing it with ease and hitting every note perfectly reminds him how much time you spent together. 
  * You blushed when you realised he came in but he just sat down next to you and said “keep singing, it’s good.” He smiles every time he hears it now because it reminds him of that time.



**Nickname** : Does he give you a nickname? Do you have one for him?

  * If you don’t reach his height, he calls you a midget. You could literally be 0.5, no wait, 0.1 cm shorter than him and he’d still taunt you with it while laughing. (You, shaking your fist: “This bitch…”)
  * In retaliation, call him beanpole or sequoia with a scowl. It doesn’t really affect him and he’ll be like “Oh, so you _do_ know how tall I am compared to you.” But he loves it if you’re smaller than him because you fit into his embrace easily, and it feels like he’s protecting you.
  * (I also have this dream of calling my s/o “Tsuki” as in the moon which means “I love you”, from Natsume Souseki’s translation.)



**Open** : How open is he about his feelings?

  * Not really. He wouldn’t profess his love for you like Hinata (“Do I _look_ like that single brain-celled volleyball maniac?”) but neither would he be completely silent on it. 
  * He won’t say it out of the blue, totally unprompted, but once he’s comfortable and relaxed with you, it would slip out. Mostly in the form of a whisper, just so only you can hear his words.



**PDA** : Is he fine with PDA? How far can he go?

  * He doesn’t really like it but will, reluctantly, participate if you want to. His limit is just hand-holding, though. Hugs are once-in-a-blue-moon surprises in public. 
  * He once had to live through the embarrassment of Hinata shrieking and gaining attention when you kissed him which ruined the entire PDA thing. His glare to the orange boy would have flayed him alive if you didn’t step in.



**Quirk** : Habits or something he does which is unexpected?

  * Is a history buff, but not one of those war ones. More like the ‘Age of the Dinosaurs’ ones. It’s obvious that he likes them but it’s to the point where he can literally recite facts about any of them. It gets more and more intense since he works at a museum now.
  * Whenever he finds a new fact or anecdote, he sends them to you so you can “become educated”. If you find some, text it over to him and he’ll say “thanks”. 



**Relax** : What activities do you do with him to relax?

  * Baking. Strawberry shortcake, to be exact. 
  * You made one for him when he told you that it was his favourite but it ended horribly because he said it tasted terrible. Even though others said it was fine.
  * So after that, he always insists on baking with you to “keep an eye on you” and gives you constant feedback (read: instructions and naggings). But it’s worth it in the end because the product is his happy smile.
  * (You later find out he only said it was terrible to make an excuse to spend more time with you, but in his Tsukishima version.)



**Support** : How supportive is he of your dreams? What do you do for him?

  * He would, of course, be 100% supportive of anything you’re thriving for. But he’s different to others in the sense that he’s more grounded and realistic, so that’s the type of advice he’ll give you.
  * If he sees you’re getting stressed or strained over a project or anything like that, he’ll ask you if it’s really worth it and propose the idea of just leaving it. He doesn’t like seeing you push yourself so far.
  * You come a lot to the museum because it has a café with an amazing hot chocolate. He comes in between his breaks and has a snack while you talk to him about the displays. He helps to set up a lot of it so you always say “It looked amazing!” and it cheers him up every time.



**Talk** : What does he like talking about?

  * Tsukishima is a man of few words, but he loves talking to you. He says it’s because you’re not annoyingly ignorant (*cough* Kagehina *cough*) and he can hold an intelligent conversation.
  * Talks range from what you did today to societal concerns to what you learnt today. He likes seeing you become passionate about the problems you have or calmly recount all the mishaps you went through that day. You always seem to have an action-packed life.



**Umbrella** : What’s his favourite weather/season?

  * Ones of those incredibly cloudy and grey days, possibly raining slightly. He likes studying to the pitter-patter of rain on the roof of the house.
  * He also likes it because it means he can share an umbrella with you on the way home. He purposely bought one with a large span so you can walk home together with no shoulders getting soaked. 



**Vaunt** : Does he like showing you off?

  * Nope. He never feels the need to flaunt you off to others because he doesn't see the need for it. It’s not like showing you off to others means he cares more about you or anything like that.
  * He feels more comfortable knowing your little habits and lifestyle to himself, because it reminds him that he knows you more than anyone else.



**World** : Where does he take you for vacation?

  * Somewhere close by, a place where he knows the geography well and also knows you’re going to like. Tsukishima doesn’t like going to foriegn places because of language barriers and mishaps which might not end well.
  * In the first place, he doesn’t like moving all that much so his ideal vacation will be something like a rented cabin and not backpacking around. If you want to do something physical, he would research all about it and think of every possibility which might happen.



**X-ray** : What happens when you’re injured or sick?

  * Immediate response is a snarky remark on how you should have taken care of your body. The entire time he’s nursing you, it never stops. Sometimes you snap and tell him to get out, but he never does. 
  * When he gets hurt, he won’t call for you, claiming that he’s fine and that it’s not life-threatening. Yamaguchi will probably text you about it along with “I didn’t say this to you! Keep it a secret!”
  * So you sneak into his house and make some warm porridge or chicken soup. He says he hates being coddled but in reality, he loves it.



**Yearn** : How much does he miss/pine for you when apart?

  * He _does_ miss you, but not all that much. And won’t admit it either, he’s too much of a tsundere for that. 
  * Tsukishima doesn’t understand why couples cry as they have to leave to another city or country when it’s only for a short amount of time. He’s going to come back soon and he knows that your love for him and his love for you won’t disappear in that short span of time.



**ZZZ** : Does he have sleeping habits?

  * Always has to put on some type of music when falling asleep. Of course, it’s usually quiet classical or lo-fi songs and even then, the volume is turned way down. 
  * It basically serves as BGM while he mumbles to you about his teammates and museum works. And you reply with bits of your day as well.
  * For some reason, your voice works better as a lullaby than any music.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr account](https://script-nef.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr account](https://script-nef.tumblr.com/)


End file.
